


Shota and Sawako's Wedding

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Shota and Sawako's Wedding [1]
Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Shota and Sawako's wedding and everyone is invited.





	Shota and Sawako's Wedding

It's the wedding day for Shota and Sawako.

Shota was wearing a black wedding tuxedo.

A woman began to play The Wedding March on a piano.

The little girls were throwing flower petals as they were walking.

Suddenly he saws Sawako walking with a bouquet of flowers.

Sawako has her long black hair in a bun. She wears white pearl earrings and a white wedding dress.

Sawako walked to Shota.

The priest said "Dearly beloved we are gather here of the wedding of Shota and Sawako"

A few minutes later......

The priest said "Do you take Sawako to be your wife"

Shota said "I do"

"Do you take Shota to be your husband"

Sawako said "I do"

"I now pronounced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Shota and Sawako kissed as the crowd cheers

Sawako tosses her bouquet and a creepy little girl catches it.

A classical song played as Shota and Sawako began to dance.

The crowd cheers

The End


End file.
